The Fight for Hermione
by Sparkle Shine
Summary: Ron wants Hermione. Harry has her. He tries to get her but Harry and Hermione(because she doesnt like Ron) are in his way.
1. Harry and Hermione

One adventurous day at Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were roaming around the halls.  
  
"Wanna go to Hogsmade together the next time we're able to go??" questioned Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Sure" she answered.  
  
Ron made a face and grunted quietly. Harry heard.  
  
"Something wrong Ron"?  
  
"What? Oh. No nothings wrong" Ron lied.  
  
"Ok" said Harry as he and Hermione walked on holding hands and whispering in a low tone.  
  
So a couple of hours later they went back to the common room. They talked a little then decided to go to see Hagrid before their curfew. As they walked down the stairs Ron pulled Hermione to the side and..KISSED HER! Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. "RON U IDIOT" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I couldn't stand looking in your eyes and think that you're Harry's. I needed to kiss you so bad."  
  
"Well Ron. You've kissed me. I hope you're happy."  
  
Harry was the least bit pleased what with Ron had just done. Hermione went right over to Harry leaving Ron behind. Harry kissed Hermione to make her feel better.  
  
He asked "Are you ok"? "I wasn't before you kissed me."  
  
Hermione touched his chest with her cold, nervous hands.  
  
"But now I'm better and..well happy"  
  
Hermione said softly and romantic. Hermione kissed Harry and he went along with it. In his head he thought about this wonderful girl he was kissing. Her tender lips. Her beautiful hair. Her shining eyes. Ron watched all this happen. He was so jealous but Hermione and Harry were happy. Very happy.  
  
  
  
As Harry and Hermione and Ron continued down the stairs Harry said he had to go see Madam Pomfry because his wrist hurt him. So Ron and Hermione went on their way. Hermione didn't like the fact she had to walk alone down the dark cold corridors with Ron, after what he had done earlier. Herrmione had a strange feeling something was gonna happen again. She was right.  
  
They walked on to the Gryffindor common room and went in. Ron thought since Harry was gone and he was alone with the girl he loves the most he should take action.  
  
"Let's sit for a while" said Ron.  
  
"Umm I guess" said Hermione half worried.  
  
They sat down on the big love seat. Then with his warn sweaty hands he grabbed Hermione and kissed her on her wet cold lips. She was frightened. She pushed away after 2 seconds. Hermione was in pain. Not the pain like you just hurt your ass kind, but the kind where you feel as you just broke someone's heart. She felt that way because she let Ron kiss her. She should have stopped him before he grabbed her, but all was done. Hermione had a tear on her cheek. She was sad because that was Ron. Not Harry. And she was also sad because she felt like she had just cheated on Harry, the love of her life. They sat there saying nothing to each other for the rest of the time they were there.  
  
An hour later Harry walked though the entrance of the common room. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting there like statues and Hermione with a few tears on her face. She rushed over to Harry and hugged him. He hugged her right back.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione"?  
  
She told him what happened. Harry couldn't believe Ron did that again. Harry forgave Hermione and said it was nothing about the thought she had after Ron kissed her. Harry kissed Hermione gently as he wiped off the tears on her cheeks. They saw it was time to go to Potions class, so they kissed one more time and went down to the dungeons. So they went down all the stairs and finally reached Snape's classroom door. They stopped and stared each other in the eyes. They made sure no one was around, and then they kissed. A nice warm feeling kiss. After the 5 seconds of a wonderful kiss they entered the classroom and sat down in their seats. Snape began to teach.  
  
As the day continued so did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Hermione went back to the common room after dinner while Ron went to the library to do research on his paper that was due tomorrow. They decided to talk, while, Hermione leaned against Harry content and smiling.  
  
"I hope Ron doesn't intrude on you anymore." Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Neither do I. I don't even like him I think he's ugly. But you Harry. You, Harry are hot" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I think you, Hermione, are pretty and just my type." Harry said back.  
  
They both giggled. They soon fell asleep on each others body. They were both happy because they both knew how much they loved each other. 


	2. The Relationship

Hermione had this urge to be loved, so she woke Harry up during the night by kissing him (not just on the lips).  
  
"It's time Harry."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Well I've been thinking about it and I think its time to take our relationship a little farther."  
  
"Wow! I mean I've been wanting to for the longest time but I knew it wasn't right and I thought u would push me away. But now I think it's a great time." Harry answered back. He started kissing her on her lips. Then moved down to her neck. Hermione was having a wonderful romantic time. Harry had already opened one of her blouse buttons when she stopped him. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Wait. I love this Harry, but, shouldn't we just keep it to the neck and up.?" She said a little nervous. He opened another one.  
  
"Well if you insist." She said more calmly. He started to nuzzle her and kiss a little lower. They Hermione perked up and did the same to him. The rest of the night went fast and they fell asleep. They woke up unseen and unheard. They dressed and went down to breakfast. Guess who was right by the entrance. Ron.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Ron mysterious.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that I caught you asleep with Hermione last night. Incase you haven't heard, she's my girl." Ron said.  
  
"So what if I was sleeping with her. And how dare you say she's your girl. She's mine incase YOU haven't heard." Said Harry sharply  
  
  
  
Hermione went to Harry and said  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's jealous and crazy. He's probably drunk too for all we know. Hate to break it to ya Ron but Harry's right. I am his girl. "Harry pushed Ron to the side and brought Hermione with him into the Great Hall for a nice hot breakfast.  
  
"That was close said Harry"  
  
"I'll say" Hermione said all shook up and startled. After breakfast Harry had to go to his quidditch game against Hufflepuff. So that left Hermione alone again. She couldn't find Ron so she figured nothing can happen, but she figured wrong. As she was walking to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the game, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark creepy spot. Did Hermione know who this was? No.  
  
He started to kiss her but she took out her wand in time and cast a spell on him petrifacas totallis and in an instant he was still and straight and fell to the ground with a loud BANG. Hermione took off the mask he was wearing and found out it was Ron.  
  
She thought about it and decided it was the right thing to do. Go to Prof. McGonagall about the Ron thing. So after her time in the library she went to Prof. McGonagall's office.  
  
"Er..excuse me? May I talk to you about something?" she asked politely  
  
"Yes Miss Granger. What is it?"  
  
"Er.well see I like Harry and er..he likes me too. But Ron keeps tryin to um.. well come in between us and he keeps tryin to kiss me. And I don't like it. I was wondering if you could talk to him about not trying to assault me."  
  
"Well love is starting Already." She smiled. "Well if Mr.Potter and you both like each other I think I will talk to Ron because someone interfering with love. is quite upsetting.  
  
"Thank you Prof. McGonagall"  
  
"Glad to help. Now go on to the quidditch pitch. Don't want to be late for the game now do you, Miss Granger?  
  
"No." Hermione said happily. She left the room and went outside and entered the quidditch pitch to get a good seat. Ten minutes later the game started.  
  
"Gyrffindor in the lead bye 10 points!!" said the commentator 20 minutes into the game. Harry was sweating and then all of a sudden a speck of gold flashed by seen from the corner of his eye. He went after it at full speed and finally caught up with it. He flew right up to it and stuck out his hand and grabbed it. He had caught the golden snitch!  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME 160 to 75!!!" said the commentator. All of the Gryffindors cheered. After the game Harry came out and met Hermione.  
  
"That was a great game Harry" she said.  
  
"Thanks. Wanna take a walk?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok" Hermione answered. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry gave him a look. Just then Snape came over to Ron and said  
  
"My. Weasly. Prof.McGonagall wants to see you." Ron looked worried. He went off with Snape while Harry and his girl went for a walk. The decided to go see Hagrid for a little while but was stopped by Malfoy.  
  
"Potter and Granger together? Well that's no surprise. I knew it would happen. Well I'll let you go since its Christmas, but next time you're in for it." Malfoy said in evilness.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy." Harry said carelessly. As they reached Hagrids Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and held it. They looked at each other and smiled. When they got there they knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it" came Hagrids low loud voice.  
  
"It's us. Harry and Hermione." There was a pause.  
  
"Common in" he said. "So what brings you two here?"  
  
"Just wanted to say hi" said Harry truthfully. Hermione gave him a look and said  
  
"Well actually I wanted to talk to you about Ron." He's likes me and he has been attempting to kiss me. He's jealous because I like Harry not him and Harry and I..er."  
  
"I see. Well maybe if you do something with him. Not to be cheating on Harry here."Hagrid looked at Harry. " Try going somewhere or doing something," Hagrid said.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts for dinner. Ron was right there.  
  
"Just coming back from your walk now?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes. Now leave" said Harry  
  
"No. Not until I have a talk with this mudblood." Hermione gasped.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" said Harry angrily sticking up for Hermione. Before Ron could say anything else Harry dragged Hermione away and ran. They ran as fast as they could into a dark hallway where Ron couldn't possibly find them. Hermione was crying so Harry wiped her tears and kissed her. That quieted her down. He stopped and Hermione started to speak but Harry kissed her again. "How wonderful. The love of my life stuck up for me and then kissed me" Hermione thought. They hugged tightly and went to the common room to sleep. They kissed good night and went to sleep in their own beds. 


End file.
